deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Rising 2 Prestige Points
| | | }} Prestige points, often abbreviated "PP", are experience points that can be earned in Dead Rising 2, Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, Dead Rising 2: Case West, and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. By earning prestige points, the player is able to level up, unlocking rewards such as upgrades to a player's attributes. Prestige points can earned in various ways, including: #completing missions and cases, #rescuing survivors, #killing zombies and psychopaths, #using combo weapons to kill zombies, #performing certain bonus actions, #using hand-to-hand skills to kill zombies, #playing minigames such as Motion Madness, #taking photographs such as PP stickers (Case West and Off the Record only). Prestige point gauge and leveling up The PP gauge is located just underneath the player's life bar. It displays the amount of PP the player currently has. As the player gains more prestige points, the gauge fills. When it fills completely, the player's level increases by one. Level increase benefits A level increase gives the player: #more life, #better attack strength, #more inventory space, #new skills, #increased throwing distance, #faster running speed, and #new combo cards. Level-up PP requirements In Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, the player can reach up to level 5, and in Dead Rising 2 and Off the Record, the player can reach up to level 50. Below is a list of prestige points required to attain the next level and the cumulative amount of prestige points needed to reach each level. Attribute reward chart The following chart shows how many of each attribute upgrade will occur within a given level range. The order in which upgrades are awarded in each range is randomized. Skill reward list The levels at which a player learns a new skill is randomized; however, the player will always earn them in the following order: #Back Drop #Jump Kick #DDT #Curb Stomp #Front Kick #Dodge Roll #Double Leg Drop Kick #Foot Sweep #Elbow Drop #Haymaker #Field Goal #Smash #Hands Off #Power Bomb #Pick Up Combo card reward list Similar to how skills are awarded, levels at which a player earns a new combo card is randomized and they will always be received in the same order. Below is a list of combo cards earned by leveling up, in order, for both Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record: Dead Rising 2 #Drill Bucket #I.E.D. #Molotov #Pole Weapon #Air Horn #Gem Blower #Fountain Lizard #Hacker #Ripper #Electric Chair #Flaming Gloves #Heliblade #Fire Spitter #Beer Hat #Sticky Bomb #Driller #Defiler #Hail Mary #Freezer Bomb #Knife Gloves #Roaring Thunder #Super Slicer #Handy Chipper #Dynameat #Electric Rake #Parablower #Boomstick #Auger #Infernal Arms #Porta Mower #Super B.F.G. #Tesla Ball #Spear Launcher #Blitzkrieg Off the Record #Drill Bucket #I.E.D. #Pole Weapon #Air Horn #Weed Tendonizer #Bouncing Beauty #Gem Blower #Electric Chair #Blitzkrieg #Ripper #Cryo Pod #Dynameat #Heliblade #Fire Spitter #Sticky Bomb #Pegasus #Defiler #Hail Mary #Electric Crusher #Shocker #Knife Gloves #Roaring Thunder #Super Slicer #Spear Launcher #Handy Chipper #Tesla Ball #Parablower #Flaming Gloves #Infernal Arms #Super B.F.G. #Porta Mower #Driller #Lightning Gun #Auger #Laser Gun Chuck's current status To check on Chuck's current level, skills available, and prestige points, pause the game by pressing and select status from the pause menu. Quickly gain prestige points Case Zero In Case Zero, once the Mechanic Jed Wright is defeated, Chuck receives the Boomstick combo card and the corresponding heavy attack. The quickest way to increase Chuck's level is with the Boomstick's heavy attack, which stabs and lifts zombies into the air. It yields 2,500 prestige points per kill, so perform the heavy attack often to earn lots of prestige points in a short time. The player can keep remaking the weapon at a maintenance table.Hall, Kevin. Dead Rising 2: Case 0 Walkthrough, IGN, (September 6, 2010). In comparison, having a Case Zero survivor join the player's party is only worth up to 2,000 prestige points and successfully escorting a survivor is worth up to a maximum of 3,500 prestige points. Prestige points for rescuing survivors As the player progresses, the prestige point amount for each survivor increases. Case Zero Dead Rising 2 Special prestige point bonuses Gifts for Katey Chuck can bring Katey certain items as gifts for prestige points. There are a total of 11 gifts that Chuck can give to Katey. The first gift will merit the "Father of the Month" achievement and giving all 11 will merit the "Father of the Year" achievement. Prestige point load screen hints Prestige Point load screen hints from Off the Record.Mod:Game text There are no load screen Prestige Points in the Fortune City Arena, the Safe House or Atlantica Casino. |-valign=top ! |NONE | Donkey Lamp, Football and Novelty Cell Phone |100 PP |-valign=top ! |NONE | Bow and Arrow and Novelty Poker Chip |5 PP |-valign=top ! |NONE | Paint Can and Cardboard Cutout - including Cardboard Cutout - Frank West and Cardboard Cutout - Chuck Greene | 25 PP |-valign=top ! |NONE | TIR Baseball Bat, regular Baseball Bat and Sports Car |100 PP |-valign=top ! |NONE | Bass Guitar and Amplifier |10 PP |} Sticker locations in Off the Record Trivia *In Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, even after reaching level 5, the prestige points bar will continue to fill again as normal until the player reaches 110,000 PP, though nothing in particular happens at that point, as the player can only reach level 6 and beyond in the full version of Dead Rising 2. Gallery External links *Alucadrian, Dead Rising 2: Case Zero: Levelling Guide, GameFAQs, (September 6, 2010). Best guide on leveling up. *Dead Rising 2: Bonus PP Guide, GameFAQs, (November 04, 2010). References Category:Dead Rising 2 Gameplay Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Gameplay Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Gameplay Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Gameplay